


Deviltry

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder, AKA Morris Fletcher, stumbles across Krycek and decides to have a little fun.





	Deviltry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Deviltry by Awena

Deviltry  
By Awena   
Rating: R for naughty language, mild nudity, and general mindfuckery. M/K slash.  
Spoilers: MAJOR ones for Dreamland I. If you haven't seen this episode then you may be a bit lost. (Actually, I took a little detour and added a day to the episode. CC can have them the rest of the time.) Consider yourself warned.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, CC and FOX own it all, I just want a Krycek doll, with removable clothing.  
Feedback: Please!! I live for it. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.   
Summary: Mulder, AKA Morris Fletcher, stumbles across Krycek and decides to have a little fun.  
Author's Note: I started this story shortly after Dreamland-I aired, but essentially I was too chicken to post it. My first episodefic <shudder> However thanks to MJ and 'Missing Scenes form Dreamland" I feel much better. This is kinda silly, kinda M/K, and not what you expect.This is also not Beta'd so I apologize for any inconsistancies. 

* * *

Deviltry  
by Awena

Mulder leaned back in his chair cautiously, glancing around the small office and taking in the family portraits, the clean desktop, the porno mags in the bottom drawer. Actually it wasn't his office, or family, or magazines for that matter (he'd already seen those issues anyway). He was in Morris Fletcher's office. At least that's what his badge said, and whom everyone seemed to think he was. Even Scully. 

//She'd looked at him like a stranger, like something nasty she'd stepped on//

He tried to call her on her cell phone but was interrupted by a friend, someone who called him Morry, who gave him sympathetic looks when his 'wife' called to bitch.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Fletcher's friend said. Mulder just followed in a daze, not knowing where he going or what he would find when he got there. Of course what he found was a stranger's house, a stranger's sleeping wife and children, a stranger's Playboy Channel. 

//Well, at least we have one thing in common//

******************************************************** 

The following morning, Fletcher's friend returned and drove Mulder back to the office. Once there, Mulder prowled around the little room, trying desperately to figure out what had happened, and what he could do to get everything back. He'd tried Scully again and she didn't believe him, of course. 

//That was *so* Scully// He'd never felt so alone.

He was facing the wall, staring at a picture of people he'd never met when the door opened. He didn't turn around, couldn't stand to look into a stranger's eyes, to *be* this other person for them. He heard a throat clearing, a vaguely familiar sound, then:

"Hey, Fletcher! You just gonna stand there or what?"

Mulder froze. //That voice! Unmistakable, Impossible//He turned, slowly, and stared incredulously into dark green eyes. It was his worst nightmare in a bad suit, gelled hair perfectly in place. 

Alex Krycek, in the flesh. Actually, only partly flesh. The left arm hung stiffly at Krycek's side, left hand covered in black leather. A small concession to vanity, perhaps. Or maybe just a fetish. Mulder felt a twitch in his groin, a strange warmth in his belly that he quickly suppressed as he moved forward with a growl.

"Krycek, what the Hell are you doing here?!" Mulder demanded, instinctively reaching for a gun that wasn't there.

"Fletcher, what's your problem? You were supposed to meet me in the lab this morning." Krycek lowered his voice. "And you shouldn't call me Krycek here. You got me this identity after all, as much good as it's done me." He dropped off, sighing impatiently as he misinterpreted the shocked look on Mulder's face.

"I'm sorry, Fletcher. You know I can't stand being stuck here all the time... Anyway, I got the stuff you wanted, and it cost a hell of a lot more than you said it would. You owe me big time!" Krycek glared at Mulder, looking for all the world like a spoiled little boy, used to getting his way.

Mulder glared right back for a moment then suprized himself and Krycek by suddenly smiling. 

"You're wrong Alex. *You* owe me, big time. And I know just how you can return the favor." Mulder's smile turned to a grin as his mind raced, examining and discarding various scenarios, most of which involved Krycek squirming in agony, subject to Mulder's whims.

Krycek looked decidedly uncomfortable as Mulder moved softly towards him and placed his hands on Krycek's shoulders. Mulder leaned forward slightly; looking directly into the younger man's confused eyes.

"Alex?" Mulder said softly.

"Umm, Yes Fletcher" Krycek swallowed.

"Alex, *you* are having dinner at my house tonight." Mulder stepped back as Krycek released the breath he'd been holding.

"What?!..Dinner?..I uh, have plans.." Alex broke off at Mulder's impatient gesture.

"Nonsense, You're coming to dinner tonight and I won't take no for an answer. Besides, you look like you need a good meal." Mulder feinted a gut punch at Krycek and grinned as the man flinched. 

"Now get out of here! You *do* have something to do, don't you?" 

Krycek glared at Mulder then looked away. "You know damn well, I have plenty to do, Fletcher."

"Good, and Alex, I want you here promptly at five, and I know where you live." 

Krycek gave Mulder a resigned look and shook his head.

"Whatever, Fletcher." He said, partly to himself, then he looked back with a disgusted expression.

"I still can't believe you gave me the name Fox." Krycek shook his head again. "I mean of all the stupid names you could have given me, you put Alex Fox on my driver's license." Alex turned and quickly left the office. Mulder did his best not to start giggling until the door had safely closed behind his ex-partner. Then he lost it, his eyes tearing from the laughter.

//Oh, I am *so* going to enjoy this.// Alex's suffering tonight would truly be a thing of beauty. Mulder couldn't wait for it to begin.

********************************************************

Alex showed up at Mulder/Fletcher's door at 5:05. 

"About time you got here, Alex. I thought you might have chickened out."

"You're the boss, Fletcher." Alex replied warily.

"Damn right, Alex. You just remember that. Come on then. Wouldn't want the wife to get antsy."

"Hey, why don't I just meet you there, Fletcher. That way I can pick up some...uh..wine or something."

"Nonsense, I'll drive. No sense taking two cars."

The drive to Fletcher's house was a bit strained, at least for Alex. Mulder continually cracked jokes about aliens and one-armed men until Alex looked like he was about to explode.

"Hey did you ever see that movie The Fugitive. Great movie, but I liked the old series better, had a lot more style. Don't you think Alex?"

"No, I never saw that movie, Fletcher and I don't watch TV." Alex's face was red and his fist was clenched.

They made it to the house without any violence on Alex's part. Much as he wanted to murder Fletcher with his bare hands, he knew he had to bide his time. The guy had saved his life after all. A few more weeks and Alex would have enough military information to sell that even the French would forgive him. And make him a very rich man. With that in mind, how hard would it be to endure Fletcher and his family for one night? Alex finally relaxed and even managed a charming smile as he was introduced to Fletcher's lovely wife.

"You son of a bitch! You could have told me before you brought someone home for dinner. Of all the insensitive things..." Joanne stormed into the kitchen still mumbling under her breath. 

"Uh, Fletcher, maybe this isn't a good time." Alex whispered anxiously.

"Oh don't worry, she's always like that. Hormones you know. Oh honey, I told Alex we'd be having steak tonight. That won't be a problem will it?"

Mulder was answered by the sound of kitchen implements being thrown about the kitchen.

"Well, Let's find the kids, shall we. Chris, Terry, get down here and say hello to our guest."

Two sullen looking kids peered over the second story railing and wandered slowly down the stairs. 

"Hey Dad" said the boy while the girl stared daggers at her father then turned to look at Alex. Her eyes widened and she suddenly attached herself to Krycek's side.

"Hi, I'm Chris. Do you work for my Dad? She fluttered glittery eyelashes at Alex's stunned face and gazed longingly at him. 

"Uh yeah," Alex replied as he tried tactfully to extricate himself from her grasp. "We work together sometimes."

"He looked over at Mulder for help but the older man was whispering something to his son. The boy gave Mulder an odd look then shrugged and ran back upstairs. 

"Chris, go help your mother in the kitchen." 

Chris glared at her father's form then with a last longing look at Alex, she turned and walked into the kitchen, all the while looking over her shoulder at Alex and giving him little waves.

"Sweet kids aren't they, Alex?"

"Yeah, Fletcher. You're a lucky man" Alex replied, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

Suddenly a loud yell came from the top of the stairs and Fletcher's youngest came racing down the stairs with what looked like a plastic MK-47.

"You're dead mister!" he cried and aimed the toy with deadly accuracy at Krycek. Alex laughed lightly until he felt a spreading wetness on the front of his pants. He looked down to see a bright blue stain covering most of his crotch. 

"Goddamn...Fletcher, what the hell..!"

"Terrence, how many times have I told you not to put ink in he water gun. And not to run in the house!"

"Ink?!" Alex cried incredulously "These are new pants!"

"Up to your room young man!" Mulder ordered trying to cover the boy's protests.

"But Daaad! You told me to shoot him in the balls."

"Upstairs, NOW!" Mulder yelled. "Sorry about that Alex, you know kids." He took Alex's arm and led him up the stairs. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

Once in the master bedroom, Mulder instructed Alex to remove his pants and shorts while he hunted for replacements. Alex stood rather aqwardly with nothing on but his dress shirt and tie. 

"Could you hurry up Fletcher, it's kinda cold over here."

"Hang on, Hang on." Mulder glanced over at Alex and couldn't help but enjoy the sight of Alex hopping from one socked foot to the other with his hands covering his groin. Mulder took a moment to admire the sight of Krycek's lovely bare ass in the mirror behind him before digging into the underwear drawer.

"Oops, sorry Alex, today's laundry day. No shorts. Hey I've got these. Mulder stood up and grinned at Alex with a tiger striped bikini thong dangling off his finger. 

"No thanks, Fletcher. I'll manage without for tonight. How 'bout some pants." Alex was starting to sound a bit impatient.

"Right, pants, pants..." Mulder trailed off as he searched through the closet. "Here we go, they'll probably be a little big..."

Alex snatched the pants and quickly pulled them on, oblivious to Mulder's attempts to see his package. 

"I'm sure Joanne will get those pants clean for you. She does wonders with the bloodstains on my suits. Never says a thing about them."

"She probably hopes it's your blood." Alex mumbled.

"No such luck. The woman's been trying to kill me for years." Mulder whispered conspiratorially, then louder "Hope dinner's ready, I'm starved."

Mulder sat Alex down at the table next to Chris, whose hand disappeared immediately under the table, much to Alex's dismay. Mulder ignored the strangled gasps and Alex's attempts to move his chair away from the infatuated teenager. Mulder sidled up to his grumpy wife and instructed her to cut Alex's steak into little pieces. 

"Trust me, he likes it that way. Hard to cut with one arm you know." Joanne glanced over at Alex as he tried unsuccessfully to evade Chris' wandering hands. 

"So long as he keeps his *hand* off of our daughter." She replied as she returned to her cooking. Mulder leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Oh don't worry about that, Honey. He's gay."

"Oh my!" She gasped. "I thought that sort of thing was frowned upon around here?"

"Hey, it's the nineties." Mulder plopped down on the other side of Alex and grinned.

"I hope our lovely daughter is keeping you entertained, Alex."

Alex glared back at Mulder as his daughter whined. 

"Daaad, when can I get my nose ring?"

"After you get married, dear." Chris glared for a moment then returned to ogling Alex. Dinner was served and Alex stared at the bite size pieces of overcooked steak on his plate. He caught Mulder grinning at him again and fought the urge to commit mass murder. Sighing he began to eat, choking now and then as Chris's hand caught and squeezed his evasive knee.

//Two weeks, and then I can kill him. And his family. And burn down his house, and blow up his office...//

Mulder wondered briefly why Alex was suddenly smiling to himself. 

********************************************************

Alex relaxed into the upholstery of Fletcher's car as they drove back towards the parking garage. 

//Just another ordeal, nothing to stress about//

Suddenly Mulder stopped the car a short distance from Alex's vehicle. 

"Alex, I need to talk to you about something."

Mulder sounded serious, so Alex turned to face him, wondering who he would have to kill this time.

"Alex, I... I'm not Morris Fletcher."

"What? OK Fletcher, what's the joke this time?" Alex wasn't in the mood for Fletcher's games tonight.

"I'm serious Alex. I'm not Morris Fletcher. I'm Mulder..Fox Mulder!" 

Alex stared at Mulder, wondering when his boss had finally gone nuts.

"What the hell are you talking about, Fletcher. I'm not in the mood for this."

"Really, Alex. I'm Mulder! Do you remember that night you broke in my apartment, oh well that's a stupid question, there's been so many..."

"Fletcher??!" Alex was almost whining, almost.

"The night you that little note on the floor, you know..'things are looking up'..then you knocked me into the desk and shoved a gun in my face and didn't laugh at my jokes.." Mulder trailed off at Krycek's disbelieving face.

"You know Alex" he whispered "the night you did this.."

Mulder leaned over quickly and kissed Alex on the left cheek. "Wait, no. It was the other cheek wasn't it." Mulder moved his head and kissed Alex's other cheek.

He leaned back to see Alex's reaction. The man looked stunned. Like he'd been hit with a load of bricks. His mouth gaped like one of Mulder's fake fishes and Mulder just couldn't resist those soft lips.

"But what I really wanted was this, Alex" Mulder whispered as he leaned forward and kissed Alex gently on the mouth. Pressing against him for a moment then pulling away. Alex was braced against the passenger door like a cornered animal. His mouth opened and closed a few times then...

"Mulder...it can't be..." He whispered, incredulously.

Mulder sighed and looked briefly up at the indigo sky, then back at Alex. He smiled sweetly, then somewhat lecherously.

"I'd fuck you Alex, but I'd really rather wait 'til I get my body back." 

Mulder laughed softly at Krycek as the young man's eyes widened and he pressed himself harder against the car door.

Mulder pointed at a nearby car. "Isn't that your car, Alex?"

Krycek had the door open and was halfway across the parking lot in two seconds. Mulder watched him go then yelled. 

"I want you in my office at 8:00 AM sharp, Krycek. Or your ass is mine!" Mulder smiled to himself as he left the garage. 

//Not that it wasn't already//

Mulder just knew, as soon as he got out of this little mess, that he'd be paying Alex a little visit. That is if Alex didn't come to him first. Either way...

********finis********************


End file.
